Avalon Academy: The New Kid
by Angel H
Summary: What if the characters from "Gargoyles" had went to same school? (Chapter 2 added! Minor editing to Chapt.1)
1. Part 1

**"****Avalon****Academy****: The New Kid"**

**by** Angel R. Harris****

Disclaimer: All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Angel R. Harris.

Summary: What if the "Gargoyles" characters grew up together and went to the same school? _(Note: Although all of the characters are young, this story is set during modern times.) _

***Inspired by "Kim Possible", motivated by "Sailor Moon". ^_~

*********

P.S. 129 

Office of Dr. Ron Hildebrandt

Vice-Principal

            Peter and Diane Maza had been in that same room many times before. Peter could tell exactly where the cheap veneer was peeling away on the edges of Dr. Hildebrandt's desk. He had become well acquainted with the lump in the chair on which he was sitting, and he knew the way to adjust his body so as to avoid it. Diane could remember how the window curtain's plaid pattern was folded between the creases of fabric. She could close her eyes and see the large block of yellow, the line of blue, and the bold stripe of red in the soft folds of polyester. (She wouldn't *_want* to envision the ugly pattern, but she could.) Both Peter and Diane recognized the __*buzz-hum* of the fan in the air vents. But where Dr. Hildebrandt found the rhythm of the fan blades reassuring, the Mazas found it increasingly annoying. The couple also knew not to be startled by the profuse amount of sweat in the vice-principal's hands and on his forehead when he greeted them. After all, if their reason for being here was any indication, working in a junior high school was incredibly stressful._

            Indeed, those three individuals have been together in that same office with the same ugly plaid curtains many, many times in the past. Their reason for being there was always the same:

            The Mazas' fourteen year-old daughter, Elisa, was in trouble again.

            "I really don't know how to handle this situation," Dr. Hildebrandt stated after explaining the problem to them. "In the past two and a half months, Elisa has had two suspensions and ten after-school detentions! Is there anything I should know? Any problems with her other classmates? Problems at home?" He added in a softer tone, "Are there any medical conditions that I should know about?"

            Both parents shook their heads. "No, it's nothing like that," Peter Maza replied. "To tell you the truth, we've been trying to figure it out also. The only thing we could think of is that she's just a smart-mouth hothead." Diane rolled her eyes.

            "If you don't mind me asking," Dr. Hildebrandt said, "how do you discipline Elisa at home?"

            Diane sat up straighter in her chair, a little insulted that he would imply that they didn't know how to handle their own daughter. "We discipline her just fine. We take away her privileges and keep her indoors. Since she's very active, keeping her in her room has always been effective." Diane relaxed from her defensive posture. "However," she continued, "she felt justified when she fought against those other students. Not to excuse what she's done, but she told us that she caught those boys bullying another student. She came to his defense."

            Dr. Hildebrandt wiped the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief. He decided not to mention that the parents of the bullies' victim had already come to him with complaints about the other boys' violent behavior towards their son. He shook his head; the term "kids will be kids" didn't seem to apply to children these days. "Be that as it may," he replied, "we cannot have a vigilante disturbing our school." Both Mazas nodded and apologized profusely for their daughter's actions.

            Dr. Hildebrandt folded his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "Despite all of the actions I've had to take against your daughter, Elisa's grades are glowing. Not only is she in the top ten percent of her class, she is also a terrific athlete. If this had been any other student, I would have expelled her by now."

            Diane Maza gasped and a lump formed in her husband's throat. They knew that the problem was serious, but they had no idea that it could come to this.

            "However," Dr. Hildebrandt continued, "the only action I will take is to put her on in-school suspension and to remove her from her extra-curricular activities." Peter Maza's heart wrenched. Elisa adored being on the track team, and she was excellent on the girls' basketball team. He knew she would be crushed when she heard the news, but he knew it had to be done. "But if her behavior continues down this path," the vice-principal declared," I'll have no other choice than to put her out of school permanently."

            The Mazas nodded grimly.

*****

Later…

            Peter pounded on the horn in frustration as he and his wife sat in the car that had been motionless for the past half hour.

            Diane leaned on the passenger-side door and held her forehead in her hand. "Do you really think that's going to make this traffic move any faster?" she asked her husband.

            Peter slumped back in his seat. "Expulsion. Elisa could be expelled from school." He rubbed his hand through his shoulder-length hair; his dark tresses were tinged with silver. "I just don't get it! What is wrong with that girl?"

            "Oh, I don't know. Maybe she's just a 'smart-mouth hothead'." Diane muttered, "Like someone else I know."

            Peter sighed and rubbed his hands along his face. "Please don't start this again."

            "Well, I wasn't the one who thought it would be a good idea to sign her up for those martial arts classes when she was nine!" Diane turned on her husband angrily.

            "Look, you were the one who said she needed some grace and poise. And those ballet lessons were working out _*so well*," Peter pointed out, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "At least she isn't tripping over her own two feet anymore," Peter grumbled._

            "No," Diane replied, "now she's giving out black eyes!" She sighed, exasperated. "Peter, what're we going to do? We both know that Elisa is really a good girl. She's just – "

            "Wild."

            "Tempestuous," Diane corrected him and smiled in spite of herself. "We just need to establish more boundaries for her."

            "Well, what're we supposed to do, Diane? We can't watch her twenty-four hours a day."

            Diane shrugged her shoulders and turned to watch the pedestrians passing by her car window. A young woman walked into her line of vision. She was Diane's junior by about five years or so, and she held the small hand of a little girl in her protective grasp. The child wore a pleated, plaid blue skirt and a dark green cardigan over her crisp, white blouse. The cardigan sported an elaborate golden crest and the same symbol was repeated in miniature on the little girl's beret. Diane watched the pair silently while an idea formed in her head.

            "Peter," she asked, "how much money do we have in our savings?"

*****

Maza Residence

Elisa's bedroom

The next day…

            "You're sending me where?"

            "We're sending you to a private school," Peter answered his daughter. After discussing the idea at length, he and Diane had spent most of the past twenty-four hours trying to determine how to make it all work. Private schools were expensive; thankfully, they had a nice sum tucked away into their savings account. Also, their credit was good enough to ask for a loan from the bank if they needed it. The only problem, it seemed, was to get Elisa to go along with the whole idea.

            "Why?" she demanded. "Just because of one little fight?"

            "One little fight?!" Elisa's mother was practically livid. How could her daughter be so nonchalant about this? "Elisa, three boys went home from school yesterday covered in bruises and you're asking us why?"

            "They were picking on Larry," Elisa defended herself. "What was I supposed to do? Let 'em beat up the poor kid?"

            "Don't you dare take that tone of voice with us!" Peter scolded her. His body was tense with anger as he towered over his daughter who sat on the bed next to her mother. Peter took a breath to calm him. He began pacing the room. "Besides," he added, "it wasn't your fight."

            "But shouldn't I help other people when they're in trouble?"

            "Not by getting into trouble yourself," her mother pointed out. "What you should have done was call a teacher, not join in the fray!"

            Elisa's bottom lip stuck out in an angry pout as she curled her legs beneath her and crossed her arms. 

            "Suck in that lip," Peter commanded. Elisa did as she was told.

            The room was silent for several moments. Elisa pulled her knees to her chest and played with the toes of her sneakers. Her father stopped his pacing and rested against the doorframe. His wife sat on the edge of the bed, straightening and re-straightening the folds of her skirt.

            Diane sighed and placed her hand over that of her daughter's; mahogany met gold. "Your father and I appreciate the fact that you want to help people, and we hope that someday you'll be able to do just that. Until then, you have to stay out of trouble.

            "It seems that every time we draw a line in the sand, you find your way around it or under it – "

            "Or through it," Peter added.

            Diane ignored him. "We think you need more boundaries, so we're looking for a school that sets high standards for it's students. I know you'll miss your friends – " Elisa shrugged at this. There weren't really many classmates she could call on as a friend. She mainly kept to herself. Most of the girls were too gossipy, and the guys were too immature. Besides, she knew a lot of the kids at that school thought she was rather, well, odd. " – but I'm sure you'll make a lot of new ones," her mother continued.

             Elisa looked up into her mother's face. She had always marveled at how, despite the stress of being a full-time college professor, being a police officer's wife, and raising three children, the skin around her eyes was as soft and smooth as Elisa's own. Elisa had noticed in the past, however, that whenever her mother was especially overworked, her eyelids would grow dark and puffy. Elisa recognized that same weariness beginning to surface in her mother's eyes, despite the warm smile on her face. Elisa forced herself to choke back her tears.

            Elisa turned away from Diane and glanced up at her father, but she quickly yanked her gaze away in shame. When she finally allowed herself to gaze into her father's eyes, Elisa saw his strength and faith in his firstborn child. As Elisa stared through the window of her father's deep brown orbs, she saw hope, love, and…pride?

            Elisa stared down at her toes sheepishly and nodded her assent. Diane took her "baby" in her arms and kissed her on the cheek.

*****

Several days later…

            Peter Maza sighed as he tossed another rejection letter into the wastebasket. He didn't even have to open it; he was beginning to recognize the small, flimsy envelopes that contained them. Peter glanced at his wife who was already busy writing another letter to another private school.

            For the first time since Elisa's birth, he was greatly worried about his daughter's future. When Elisa was born, neither he or his wife was making a lot of money. Peter was also concerned at how the daughter of a Hopi man and an African-American woman would be received by society. His fears had been diminished when he saw what a caring and intelligent, spirited young woman Elisa had become. Lately, however, she'd been more withdrawn and indignant. Peter had hoped it was just a phase, but things were starting to become more serious. 

            A sudden knock at the front door interrupted Peter's thoughts. He turned to his wife, who mirrored his same confused expression. Nobody was expecting any visitors.

            Peter went over to the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

            "My name is Anastasia D'Avalonis," a feminine voice replied, "and I'm here about your daughter, Elisa."

            Peter muttered a short curse. "Look," he explained as he opened the door, "I sincerely apologize for whatever my daughter has done. If there are any damages, my wife and I are more than willing to pay."

            The woman standing at the doorway wore a puzzled look her practically flawless face. Her long waves of sable locks shone richly despite the flicker of the old porch-light. Her creamy skin glowed with a beautiful luminescence, and her eyes were deep and wise. She smiled. "I believe that there has been a misunderstanding." The woman pulled a business card from her blazer's inner pocket and handed it to Mr. Maza. "I'm the headmistress of Avalon Academy. My sources tell me you've been seeking a new school for your eldest daughter."

            Peter examined the card, which did identify her as Dr. Anastasia D'Avalonis, headmistress of Avalon Academy. The school's crest was embossed beneath the woman's name and title. It held a golden phoenix with large fiery wings. The symbol was stunning in its simplicity.

            Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of this school."

            "Avalon Academy is a very private, very elite institution. We will only accept the very best of the best. We're only concerned with students who show very great potential."

            "And you're interested in Elisa?" Peter asked, disbelieving.

            Diane, who had since followed her husband to the door and listened in on the conversation, slipped in front of her husband and graciously invited the woman into her home. After introductions were made, Dr. D'Avalonis joined the couple in their living room.

            "So," Diane said excitedly, "tell me more about your school."

            Dr. D'Avalonis began, "At Avalon Academy, we teach our students to always strive for perfection. In their quest for excellence, we instill in them the values of honor, courage, and perseverance. We are also highly selective. The student must be eager to learn and willing to accept any and all challenges. All of our students have a high pedigree – "

            "But you've decided to take Elisa as a charity case, is that it?" Peter interrupted. He felt uncomfortable in Dr. D'Avalonis' presence. Maybe it was "cop instinct" or his instincts as a father, but there was something about the woman that set his nerves on edge. It seemed unusual to him for a headmistress of such a "very elite institution" to come to the home of a potential student, especially if she arrived uninvited. And it was downright suspicious that she came from a school that neither he or his wife had ever heard of. 

            Diane was angry at her husband's rudeness, but Anastasia D'Avalonis responded very calmly. "If my research is correct," she replied, "you, Mr. Maza, have an excellent service record with the New York City police department. Your wife has won prestige for her excellent teaching career. Your father, Mr. Maza, is a distinguished member of the Council on your Hopi reservation. And Mrs. Maza's parents are both hardworking, respectable members of their church and community." Dr. D'Avalonis pointed out, "I can see no better pedigree if Elisa was born with a brick of pure gold!"

            Peter Maza was dumbfounded. He had certainly not given this woman enough credit. 

            Dr. D'Avalonis turned to Diane. "I'd love to see Elisa. When can I meet her?"

            Peter spoke up, "I'll go and get her." He left the living room and went upstairs to Elisa's bedroom. He was still somewhat fazed by the doctor's honest answer. He knocked on Elisa's door. "Elisa," he called, "come downstairs."

            "Why?" she called back. "I didn't do it!"

            Peter felt his head begin to throb. "You have an important visitor. Come downstairs now!"

            When the door was opened, Peter was greeted by a loud pop as a large pink bubble deflated in front of his daughter's face. He held out his hand and Elisa dutifully gave up the bubblegum. As she turned and walked down the hall, her father stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. He leaned close to her ear and whispered through clenched teeth, "We'll talk about what you _*didn't*_ do, later."

            Diane turned towards the stairs when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Anastasia stood up from the couch in order to see her new pupil. Avalon Academy's headmistress waited eagerly to see the face of the bright young woman who would help her school to achieve its ultimate goal!

            Upon first sight of the child, Dr. Anastasia D'Avalonis thought, [Oh my goodness…This may be more of a challenge than I had realized!]

            Elisa Maza stood before her in a faded tee-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants that had been cut off at the knee. On her feet, the girl wore a pair of old, worn-out sneakers covered in dirt and grass stains. She had high cheekbones and a pretty, heart-shaped face. Her eyes were dark and inquisitive, and her long raven hair flowed like a dark river of ink down her back.

            "Elisa," Diane Maza began, "this is Dr. Anastasia D'Avalonis. She's interested in having you attend her school Avalon Academy. Dr. D'Avalonis, this is our daughter, Elisa."

            The doctor smiled down at the girl. "Come here child," she instructed. "Let me take a good look at you."

            Elisa hesitated and arched her eyebrow at this strange woman. With a nudge in the back from her father, she approached Dr. D'Avalonis and stood quietly before her.

            Anastasia placed her hands on Elisa's shoulders. "Stand up straight, Elisa." Elisa stood taller, straighter. Dr. D'Avalonis cupped Elisa's chin with her long, slender fingers. She turned Elisa's face one way and then the next. She noticed that Elisa's eyes were studying Anastasia just as intently as the woman was studying her. [Just a diamond in the rough,] Anastasia told herself. [With a little polishing, I'm sure this gem will shine!] "There's such great potential in this young one," Anastasia said quietly. "Such wonderful potential…"

            Anastasia removed her hand and stood to face the parents. "I'll have my secretary call you to schedule an appointment for the orientation."

            "Orientation?" Diane asked. "You mean Elisa got in?".

            "Of course she got in." Anastasia turned to Elisa. "She'll be a wonderful edition to our student body." She returned her attention to the parents. "We'll schedule the orientation a couple of days from now. After that, we'll acquaint her with the school's rules and policies. Then she'll have to be tested to see which classes she'll be attending – "

            "Wait a minute! Time out!" Peter spoke up. "I'm not so sure about this. We know nothing about you or this school. We don't even know where it is! And you expect us to sign over our daughter's education – not to mention our savings - just like that?" 

            Dr. D'Avalonis spoke in the same calm manner she had previously addressed the Maza patriarch. "Of course, you and your wife will be invited to attend the orientation. As for the money, I'm sure we can work a reasonable payment plan." She stepped closer to the couple. "I think you will be very pleased with our lovely institution. Our students are all bright and hardworking. When they leave us, they go and do marvelous things with their lives. I have no doubt that Elisa will flourish at Avalon Academy." Anastasia turned to the young Elisa and was somewhat startled that the girl still watched her with the same intensity in her deep, almond eyes. The doctor smiled at the girl and walked past her to the door. When she reached the front entrance, she turned back to give one last wave to the Maza's. Then she opened the door and left.

_**To be continued…_


	2. Part 2: First Day of School

**The New Kid (Part 2): "First Day of School"**

**- A.R.H.**

*****

Avalon Academy

The next Monday,,,

            They weren't the tallest towers on the island of Manhattan, but the two large, ancient spires were an impressive sight to see. Amongst the massive landscape of glass and steel, the crumbling red brick structures sprouted proudly toward the sky. The lone parapets served as an outer gateway to a beautiful oasis in the middle of the industrial isle. Through the outer gateway lay a long, wide road made of shiny white gravel. On both sides of the road were blankets of lush, green grass. At the end of the road a few yards away, a majestic stone building stood beneath the morning sun. The edifice seemed to be built from a child's fairy tale dream. This was no palace, however. This was Avalon Academy.

            Elisa held the strap of her backpack tightly as it hung over her shoulder. One by one, luxury autos passed her by as she continued her lone walk down the glistening white path. Elisa Maza stopped and raised her head to the sky. In all of her fourteen years, she could count on one hand how many times she had seen the sky this blue. She lowered her head and held out her arm to examine the uniform she was wearing. The burgundy-colored blazer sported the crest of the golden phoenix over Elisa's right breast. It covered a starched, white blouse tucked into a blue pleated skirt that fell just above her knees. A simple black necktie adorned the white blouse. Knee-high stockings matching the color of her blazer covered Elisa's calves. Her feet were sheltered by a pair of freshly polished, black mary-janes. 

            When she lowered her arm, a sharp glint of light caught Elisa's eye. She looked down a her wrist and noticed the unusual cufflink that indicated her grade to everyone at the school. The cufflinks were made of a sapphire encircled in a ring of gold. Every student at the junior high school level wore one. The elementary-level students wore cufflinks of ruby and silver. When Elisa reaches her first year of high school, she would be given a pair of bronze cufflinks. As she progressed through her sophomore, junior, and senior years, she would receive silver, gold, and diamond cufflinks, respectively. 

            Elisa sighed and raised her hand to run her fingers through her hair. She clenched her fingers in frustration when she remembered that her tresses had been tied back into an elegant French braid. Her mother had insisted that Elisa should try and make a good first impression. But Elisa hated to have her hair tied back. She liked the way the wind felt through her locks when she ran outdoors. It was almost as if she were flying…

            A loud _*beep, beep* disturbed Elisa's reverie. The limousine had sped by so close to Elisa that it surely would've hit her if she hadn't jumped into the grass. Elisa resisted the urge to pick up one of the stones off the road and hurl it at the car. She had promised her parents that she'd be on her best behavior, and she would try to along with her new classmates. Elisa knew she was on thin ice with her mother and father. Despite her seemingly apathetic attitude, it upset her to think she was disappointing them. Elisa had made a vow to herself that she was going to succeed at this school. If that meant she had to play nice and blend in with a bunch of trust-fund brats, then so be it!_

*****

Room B-129

Homeroom

            [Well,] Elisa thought to herself, [so much for blending in!]

            Elisa stood in the front of the classroom not unlike a deer in headlights. Twenty-three pairs of crystalline eyes leveled their sharp gazes at her. All of the students had lean, athletic figures full of poise and hidden strength. Their skin glowed with a radiant beauty, and their countenances held a regal air. They were all, in a word, gorgeous.

            Elisa had never considered herself remarkably beautiful. She also didn't think she was terribly unattractive. She began to feel a little self-conscious around her new classmates. [Did everyone just step out of a fashion magazine?] she wondered.

            The aisle to Elisa's desk seemed to stretch on forever. She kept her gaze straight; she didn't want to look into their disapproving eyes. When Elisa reached her desk in the middle of the room, she looked up to find that she had been completely ignored. [I guess it's for the best.] she thought.

            The time spent in homeroom went by painfully slow. The other students spoke amongst themselves in strange, quiet voices. No one approached Elisa or even bothered to say "hello". Elisa slumped back against her chair with her hands flat on the desktop wondering if this is how it would be for the entire school year.

            Suddenly, several thin ribbons of golden light flickered across Elisa's desk. Elisa lifted her hands and let her fingers play in the warm glow. That was when she realized that the light was caused by a reflection. She darted her gaze around the room, searching for the source of the golden light. Elisa twisted her body around towards her left and saw what produced the small ribbons of gold.

            A girl Elisa's age was sitting by the window. The sun reflected off of her long, fiery waves of golden red locks flowing gently down her back. The girl sat quietly at her desk with her chin resting in her palm, watching Elisa with interest. The most startling attribute of this young woman was the large blue tattoo over her right eye. It was in the shape of a fox. 

            The bell to signal the end of homeroom shocked Elisa out of her thoughts. She stood and gathered her things, but when she looked around for the fiery-haired girl, the girl was already gone. Elisa was certain she would see her again. She wasn't certain, however, if that would be a good thing.

            Elisa left her homeroom and went to her locker before heading to her first period class. After gathering her things, she closed the locker door and turned to walk down the hall. A striking scene caught her attention just a couple of yards away.

            Three young women around Elisa's age stood side by side in the middle of the hallway. None of the other students seemed to notice their presence. Everyone casually slipped past them without a second glance. The girls appeared to be identical, save for their hair color. The girl on Elisa's left had long blonde hair that shone like the sun. The one directly in front of Elisa had long slivery hair that glittered like the moonlight. The one on Elisa's right had hair that was as dark and deep as obsidian. All of the girls wore the Academy's uniform and they clutched their book satchels in front of them with both hands. Their icy blue eyes were watching Elisa.

            Elisa decided it was time to be bold. Since she wasn't planning on changing schools again anytime soon, she would have to get used to her new classmates…And they would have to get used to her.

            Elisa walked up to the platinum-haired maiden and held out her hand. "I'm – "

            "Elisa Nadhari Maza," the girl said. "We know who you are."

            After the momentary shock wore off, Elisa stated calmly, "Well, it's too bad I can't say the same thing about you three."

            "I am Luna Wyrden-D'Avalonis," the young woman who stood before her replied.

            "I am Phoebe Wyrden-D'Avalonis," her golden-haired sister said.

            "And I am Selene Wyrden-D'Avalonis," the dark-haired sister proclaimed. 

            [D'Avalonis,] Elisa thought. [Just great…I'm about to get into it with the headmistress' kids!] She said out loud, "Well, Luna, Phoebe, and Selene, I'm going to be late for my next class. Excuse me."

            The sisters did not move from Elisa's path. "We're here to offer you a proposition. It would be best if you stayed to listen," Luna told her.

            Elisa was very close to losing her patience. "Look, I just want to get to class. You can bother me with this stuff later." Elisa pushed through Luna and Phoebe and started down the hall.

            "What we have to say may be crucial to your survival at this school," Selene called out to her.

            Elisa stopped in tracks and turned around slowly to face the three sisters. "Was that a threat?" she demanded. "Are you threatening me?"

            "We want to help you Elisa," Phoebe said to her, "but we need you to help us in return."

            A female's voice spoke up from behind Elisa. "I'm sure she'll do just fine without the kind of help you three are offering." Elisa turned around and saw the enigmatic tattooed girl from her homeroom class.

            "And what would you offer her, Fox?" Selene asked. "A place of honor among your roughneck friends? Or perhaps you would give her the esteemed position as your lackey?"

            "I'm nobody's lackey," Elisa spoke up. "And I'm no one's tool either. You four can do whatever the hell you want, just leave me out of it! I don't care what you think! I'm gonna make it at this school, and I don't need a damn thing from anybody!" Elisa turned and ran off through the crowded hallway, unaware of the four pairs of ice blue eyes watching her departure. 

*****

North Wing

First floor

            The second bell for the third period already rang three minutes ago. Elisa turned her school map upside-down in her hands. Her head was still spinning from her second period Latin class. Now she had to decipher her way to third period Algebra.

            Elisa turned around a corner and bumped into two taller male students. "Watch it!" one of them said in an African accent. He held his fist to Elisa's face and she could see the golden glint of his cufflink. 

            "I'm sorry," Elisa said, swallowing her pride. "Could you help me find the way to my class?"

            The young African man and his fellow classmate turned their noses up at her. Then in one swift motion, the second junior grabbed Elisa's wrist and examined the blue sapphire on her blazer. This other student seemed to be of Native American descent. His short black hair was slicked back and away from his long, angular face.

            When he released Elisa's hand, she told them. "I'm new at this school. This is my first day."

            A sly grin spread across the second young man's face. "Well, isn't that nice, Mr. Anansi,"   he told his friend. "We have a new little sister in our midst. And as good older brothers, it is our duty to help a sister in need." He asked to see Elisa's class schedule and she warily gave it to him. The junior placed his hand on Elisa's shoulder and led her down the hallway. Anansi followed behind them.

            After leading Elisa through a complicated maze of corridors and hallways, the three of them finally stopped at a door that was only a few feet from their original starting point. "I believe this is where you need to be," the young man announced.

            Elisa looked up at the door and saw a small white sign with a familiar blue symbol. "Guys, this isn't a classroom. This is the boys' – OH!" The two boys shoved Elisa into the boys' locker room. Anansi pushed a nearby trashcan towards the door, while his friend held it shut and prevented Elisa's escape. After they made sure the exit was thoroughly barricaded, the boys laughed so hard they were holding their sides.

            "Raven," Anansi said, "you are a cruel, cruel man!"

            "Now, now," Raven replied. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Elisa heard their raucous laughter fade as they walked away from the door and down the hall.

            Elisa punched, kicked, and pushed the door, but the trashcan on the other side was too heavy for her to move. Elisa moved away from the door and pondered her situation. Elisa knew she'd be in serious trouble if anyone caught her there. For now, however, the locker room was empty. 

            "Who's there?" A male voice called out. 

            Well, she thought it was empty. 

            Elisa ducked behind a set of lockers. Perhaps if she waited until the person left, she could sneak out and nobody would know. That idea turned to dust as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

            Elisa turned and looked up to see a very tall, very _*large*_ teenage male standing over her. His long, sable brown mane came over his shoulders. His deep onyx eyes gazed down at her, and his smooth, olive skin barely contained his inner strength. 

            He crossed his massive arms over his blazer and loomed over Elisa. Elisa stood up and began to back away. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into a bench. Elisa slipped and stumbled backward, but the young man grabbed her hand before she could fall. He pulled her forward towards his chest. Elisa was taken aback by the warm, comforting heat that came from his body. She never believed she would think this way, but she wished she could melt in his arms and stay that way forever. 

            Elisa's daydream was interrupted when the young man pulled Elisa away from him and set her down away the bench. She felt the sound of his voice ripple through the core of her being. "Who are you?" he demanded.

            Elisa was dumbfounded. "I….I-I.."

            "Am a broken record?" he concluded for her.

            "I'm lost," she told him.

            "Obviously," he said.

            Elisa was close to tears, but she refused to show weakness. "This isn't my fault, okay? I'm new at this school and no one gives a damn about anything but themselves! Two guys said they'd help me out but they pushed me in here and blocked the door! I can't trust anyone here…All I want…all I want is…" Elisa's frustration finally wore her out. She closed her eyes, slid down the side of a locker, and held her face in her hand. 

            Elisa felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw the gentle expression on the teenager's face. He held out his other hand and said, "Your class schedule, please." Elisa dug into her pocket and gave it to him, resigning herself to whatever fate he had for her. 

            The young man looked at her schedule and nodded. "It's not that far. First, we have to get you out of here without being seen."

            Elisa blinked. "You're going to help me?"

            He replied, "I never said I wouldn't. And don't worry about that door; there's another exit at the other end." He walked down the aisle between the benches, but he stopped and turned back when he realized he wasn't being followed. "Are you beginning to enjoy the smell of old gym socks?"

            "You're really going to help me?" Elisa asked him.

            "I said I would, didn't I?"

            Elisa stood up slowly. "You're not going to shove me into one these lockers?"

            "What?"

            "Or push me into a broom closet or under one of the showers? You won't get me lost again so I have to wonder the halls for the rest of my life until I'm some zombie who – "

            "NO!" the boy exclaimed. He suddenly regretted his actions when he actually _*noticed*_ her for the first time. She was somewhat petite, and a bit scrawny for her age. Her knees stuck out from her thin legs and she had a bit of acne around her temples. However, her eyes held a world-weariness that belied her true years. There was something special about this young lady…something that the boy could not put his finger on. 

            He walked back over to her and held out his hand in friendship. "My name is Lyath Wyvern," he said with a smile. "What's yours?"

            Lyath felt his heart warm at the sight of her smile. "Elisa Maza," she replied, grasping his hand.

*****

B-Corridor 

13 minutes into third period

            Elisa had never met anyone quite like Lyath.

            He moved to New York from Scotland to live with his grandfather and cousins after he was accepted into Avalon Academy. His father is a member of the Scottish Parliament and his mother is an author. His grandfather is a history professor at Columbia University. Elisa pointed out that his grandfather might know her mother.

            Elisa and Lyath stopped a couple feet away from a classroom door. "Here you are," he said. "I told you I could get you here safely."

            Elisa grinned. "Thanks for helping, Lyath. I really do appreciate it." Elisa felt her face flush at the idea of what she was going to say to say next. "Y'know, maybe you and I could get together after school sometime."

            Lyath asked, "You…and me?"

            Elisa laughed nervously. "No, you and the tooth fairy! Of course I mean you and me!"

            Lyath forced the lump back down his throat. "Thank you, but…No, I don't think so." Lyath saw the crestfallen look on her face and said quickly, "But I'm almost certain we'll probably see each other around school."

            The expression on Elisa's face was unreadable. "Yeah, probably," she muttered. [And I thought he was different.] She walked to her class and gave a short wave without looking back. "Goodbye, Lyath," she said before entering the classroom.

            Lyath stood alone in the hallway, looking at the empty space once occupied by a young woman unlike he'd ever met. "Goodbye, Elisa Maza," he said.

*****

South Courtyard

Fifth period

Lunchtime

            "Elisa! Elisa Maza!"

            Elisa was taking her lunch tray to an empty picnic table when she looked up and saw the tattooed girl calling out her name. Elisa quickly turned and headed in the other direction. 

            The girl ran up to her. "I've been looking all over for you." Elisa turned again and went the other way, trying to ignore her. "Oh, come on! Don't be that way!" The girl caught up with her again and ran in front of Elisa, blocking her path. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot," she said. The girl held out her hand. "My name's Janine Reynard, but you can call me Fox."

            "And you can call me someone who doesn't give a damn," Elisa stated bluntly. Elisa turned to walk away again, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar figure. 

            Lyath was standing beneath a shady tree talking to a group of classmates. Elisa noticed the casual, relaxed manner in which he related to them. She wondered if he would ever be that casual towards her.

            Fox snuck up behind Elisa. "Well, you certainly have excellent taste," she told her. "He's captain of both the rugby and the lacrosse teams. He's also pretty good at fencing. Don't let those muscles fool you, though. Lyath is such a complete nerd! He's the editor of the school's literary magazine, he tutors some of the younger kids, and he's the student council president. But he has some tough competition for next year's election." Fox turned Elisa's attention to a tall male student standing in the alcove away from courtyard. He was tall and well-built, and he his long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. Whereas Lyath spoke to his classmates through his good nature and understanding, this young man spoke to his followers with a suave, pompous air. His sickeningly-charming grin was surrounded by a thin goatee.

            "David Xanatos," Fox swooned. "He's a kid genius. He made his first million by his thirteenth birthday by inviting a computer chip that increased the overall performance of arcade video games. He's smooth, charming, and absolutely gorgeous." David caught Fox's eye and let his eyes roam over her figure. Then he winked at her and returned to his conversation. Fox continued to leer at him. "Someday," she announced, "that man will be mine." Elisa rolled her eyes.

            "Elisa," Lyath waved at her from across the courtyard. He excused himself from his friends and began to walk towards her. Elisa's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to run away. She wanted to crawl somewhere and hide…She wanted to jump into his arms and never let him go…

            When Lyath arrived, he greeted Fox first and then said to Elisa, "You see? I told you we'd see each other around school."

            "Yeah," Elisa said half-heartedly, "you must be psychic or something."

            Suddenly, a loud, shrill noise cut through the peaceful serenity of the courtyard. "LYATH! _LYATH!!_" The three students turned to see a young female headed their way. Her mane was deep red, the color of blood. The sight of her piercing green eyes sent chills down Elisa's spine. The intruder immediately latched onto to Lyath's arm like a vise. "Lyath, beloved," she said, "you were supposed to meet me in our special spot five minutes ago! Where were you?"

            Lyath said, "I'm sorry, my love." Elisa felt her heart fall down to her feet. "I was talking to some friends," he continued. "You remember Fox, don't you?'

            The girl noticed the other females for the first time. She turned to Fox and nodded to her curtly. "Whore," she greeted her.

            "Bitch," Fox greeted in kind.

            "_*Ahem*. Dominique, this is Elisa Maza. She's new at this school," Lyath stated._

            Dominique assessed the young woman before her. When she saw Elisa's shoes, she laughed out loud. "Where'd you get those?" she asked. "The Bargain Basement?"

            "Yep," Elisa replied. "Same place you got your personality."

            Dominique stepped menacingly towards Elisa, but Lyath stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Dominique. Let's go get something to eat." As the couple walked away, Dominique turned back once more to glare sharply at Elisa.

            When they were finally out of sight, Fox burst into a fit of laughter. "'Same place you got your personality'! That was absolutely brilliant!"

            "Yeah," Elisa muttered sarcastically, "it was really smart of me to take jabs at my crush's girlfriend." Elisa set down her lunch tray on the nearest table and walked hurriedly to end of the courtyard.

            "Hey!" Fox ran after her. "Where are you going?"

            Elisa yanked the ribbon from her hair and tugged her braid loose. "I'm sick of all this! I can't be something I'm not, so I'm not gonna try anymore!" Elisa's hair flew behind her like a raven's wing. Fox followed her into the building and down the hall to the girls' restroom. She stopped suddenly before the door could slam into her nose. 

            Fox waited patiently in the hall until the door finally opened. When Elisa stepped out, her raven locks were loose and wild. Her black tie had been removed, and the top two buttons from her blouse were undone. Her knee socks were scrunched down over her shoes. 

            Fox arched an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure you want to commit take such a fashion risk while you're still so early in the game?"

            "I don't care!" Elisa exclaimed. "I'm not into fashion or high society or trying to fit in. This is who I am! And anybody who can't deal with it be damned!"

            A soft voice spoke, "Well said."

            Fox and Elisa turned and saw the Wyrden sisters watching them. The triplets approached the pair, side by side, and stood directly in front of them. This time, Phoebe stood in between Luna and Selene. 

            "You were brought to this school because of who you are and what you can contribute to the Academy," Phoebe said, "not because you were expected to transform into a completely different person."

            "But, I thought that was the whole idea," Elisa said, remembering the events that brought her to this school in the first place. 

            "The Academy's goal is to enrich its students in order to bring forth their inner qualities and encourage their potential. If anything," Phoebe explained, "we need you to be more like yourself than you've ever been in your little life."

            Elisa turned to Fox, who simply shrugged her shoulders. With one last look at the Wyrden sisters, Elisa and Fox turned and headed back towards the courtyard. 

            From his spot in a hidden corridor, Lyath watched the raven-haired young woman walked out into the sunlight. The rays of light glinted off her dark hair in beams of royal blue. He whispered her name to himself, "Elisa…"

*****

So, whatcha think? Whatcha think? Please let me know. I do plan on fitting in as much of the characters into this series as I can, but I need a little help. Leave your suggestions for possible roles of any of your favorite characters in your reviews. I have some ideas of my own, but I love to hear second – and third – opinions. I hope to have the second episode completed in a couple of weeks. Thanks for all of the support! Laterz! – Angel R. Harris


End file.
